Paso a Paso
by TanInu
Summary: [Cáp. 05: Pégate]..La pre.presentación. Una oportunidad única para conocer las habilidades de sus contrincantes. O conocerlos más a fondo, ¿no es cierto Kagome?
1. El Inicio de un Sueño

**Hola, jeje, sí, he vuelto, con un nuevo fic que espero que sea de su agrado. Fic no muy largo, menos de diez capítulos. Bueno, inspirado en mi baile del diez de mayo¿historia verídica? Ojalá u.u pero bueno, gracias de antemano a todos los que dejen un review. Será un poco distinto a lo que he echo, será más ubicado en la época moderna. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, les dejo el primer capítulo.**

**-**

**-**

**Paso a Paso**

**-**

**-**

_**Ella, una joven que tenía el don del baile. Él, un engreído chico que creía ser mejor que todos.**__** ¿Podrán vencer sus diferencias, para convertirse en los mejores?¿ O simplemente su orgullo será mayor y lucharan para triunfar por separado?**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-….- (Lo que dicen los personajes)**_

"_**-…-" (Lo que piensan los personajes)**_

…_**::::… (Separación)**_

_**(…) (Jeje, anotaciones o aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, sino a la genial y única Rumiko Takahashi. Aunque últimamente he estado planeando un secuestro en contra de esos dos hermanos ;3**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Cáp. 1: El Inicio de un Sueño**

**Año 2004, ****Colimbia, Bogotá, Casa Higurashi.**

-¡Qué le bajes a esa música, niña!-

Esa era la frase más común en la humilde casa Higurashi. Japoneses que emigraron hace ya varias décadas, para buscar un lugar un poco más tropical, según las locas historias que su abuela solía contar a sus nietos y bisnietos. El señor de la casa, Gesshoku Higurashi, segundo en la línea familiar. Su esposa, Midori Tamashi, hija única de la dinastía Tamashi.

Tenían dos hijos, el más pequeño, Souta, de diez años de edad. Hiperactivo, travieso, desesperante, en pocas palabras, un niño normal. Adoraba ir a la playa y jugar fútbol con sus amigos. Pero, por el contrario, estaba Kagome, de dieciocho años. Chica joven, delgada, con finas facciones, muy atractiva para cualquier hombre. Y lo que más le gustaba, era el baile, sobre todo el merengue y la salsa, aunque de vez en cuando se soltaba con el reggaeton.

-¡Bájale a ese estúpido aparato!-

Caso omiso, la música siguió a todo volumen. La mujer, ya harta, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta como pudo, y se un jalón desconecto el aparato, dejando a su hija, a la mitad del cuarto moviéndose como loca en el piso.

-¡Mamá!-

-Kagome, basta, ya me sé esa tonta canción.

-¿Y..?-

-No sabes lo frustrante que es escuchar "Drop it on me, drop it on me" todo el santo día

-Es que, tú bien sabes que tengo que poner la coreografía de esa canción.

-Sí, pero podrías hacerlo con un volumen un poco menor.

-Es que, así no me inspiro.

La mujer simplemente levantó la ceja, antes de soltar la conexión y salir de la habitación, advirtiéndole a su hija que si no dejaba de poner la música a tan alto volumen, le quitaría ese estéreo de su habitación.

-Hmp, siguen sin entenderme.

Miro el estéreo y sonrió maliciosamente antes de poner en la canción indicada, cerrar la puerta y subirle a volumen medio. La canción comenzó a sonar, una alarma, posiblemente de ambulancia resonó en toda la habitación. La gutural voz de un hombre sonó, antes de que empezara la canción, con un ritmo de reggeatón.

Al instante sus caderas se comenzaron a mover, al igual que sus brazos. El coro abrió la canción, haciendo que la chica se inspirara de golpe. Se tiro al piso, de rosillas con las piernas levemente abiertas, moviendo los hombros acompañados con la cintura. De un salto se puso de pie, antes de que sonora una parte muy lenta. Se movía sensualmente, al estilo danza árabe, haciendo que todo se viera en cámara lenta.

De nuevo el coro, un giro lento acompañado por un excitante movimiento de cadera. Para poco a poco ir descendiendo, y quedar a unos pocos centímetros del piso De golpe la canción cambio de ritmo, y de cantante. Haciendo que sus movimientos aumentaran de velocidad, sensualidad y carisma. Aplaudía, movía su cuerpo a todo lo que daba, se doblaba en distintas formas. Un giro antes de con fuerza jalarse hacia arriba, antes de que iniciara de nuevo el coro.

La voz de una mujer sonó, haciéndole actuar lo que decía, sin dejar de mover el cuerpo. La chica se fue callando, volviendo la voz del joven. La última parte, se movía cada vez más lento antes de dejarse caer, con la cabeza agachada y respirando con mucha dificultad.

-¡Kagome!-

-Ya, mamá, ya terminé.

-¡Eso me dijiste hace tres horas!-

Bufó, acercándose al estéreo, sacando el CD, apagándolo y desconectando el aparato. Dejo caer el cable, antes de dejarse caer a sí misma en la cama, respirando con dificultad a causa del cansancio.

-Demonios, ya casi la termino, pero los pasos, no sé-decía mirando el techo—Espero que les agraden.

…**::::……::::……::::…**

-¿Dónde demonios estará Kagome?—preguntaba una castaña, mirando a sus compañeras—Hace quince minutos que debía de estar aquí.

-Debe de estar en su cuarto practicando.

-¡Sí, pero debía de poner la coreografía!-

-No te exaltes Sango, ahí viene.

En efecto, a lo lejos se distinguía su esbelta figura, contoneándose como ya le era costumbre. Vestía con unos pans color de rosa, una camisa de tirantes blanca, unos tenis blancos y su pelo recogido con una coleta. Sus amigas sonrieron antes de correr hacia ella. Era bueno iniciar con un pre-calentamiento antes del ensayo.

-Llegas tarde.

-Oh Sango, tranquila, ya tengo gran parte de la coreografía.

-Sí, pero nosotras no sabemos nada de eso.

-Tranquilas, confío en ustedes, sin contar que no por nada nos llaman las reinas de la pista..

-Sí, y por eso mismo tú eres conocida como la emperatriz—decía una pelirroja sonriendo.

-Oh, mentira—respondía sonrojada.

-No seas modesta.

Se rieron juntas antes de entrar a un establecimiento, en el centro de la ciudad. Cerrando la puerta, antes de ver pasar a un grupo de chicos en autos sumamente veloces, seguramente era una carrera de calle para simple entretenimiento de estos.

-¡Idiota, que te quites!-

-No me ganarás Miroku.

-¡Si no se quitan los dos, los arroyaré!-

-¡Oh, Kouga, no tienes las agallas para hacerlo!-

-Déjame en paz Sesshoumaru.

-¡Jajaja, trío de imbésiles, ya les gané!-

-¡Eso lo veremos InuYasha!-

Los motores rugieron aún más; automáticamente los tres pusieron a trabajar el nitro de sus autos, haciendo que una llamarada saliera del escape. Al instante sólo se vieron la silueta de los autos pasar a gran velocidad, y la sirena de las patrullas a lo lejos, pues era demasiado obvio entender que les iba a ser imposible alcanzarlo con esos autos.

-¡Aigh¿Qué no pueden pasar por otro lugar¡me desesperan!-gritaba Sango dando vueltas por el salón de baile.

-Sabes muy bien, que ya es muy común oír las patrullas.

-Sí, pero ya deberían atrapar a ese grupo de babosos-murmuraba la pelirroja atándose las agujetas de sus tenis.

-Hmp, en eso tienes razón Ayame.

-Bueno, bueno, chicas, a trabajar.

Se acercó a un gran estéreo plateado, metió el CD y al instante la música comenzó a sonar. Se acomodaron antes de que la chica tomara el control y buscara la canción indicada. Un "clic" sonó, antes de que una rápida canción comenzara, y a la par iniciaron los pasos del grupo de chicas.

Movimientos perfectamente coordinados, ninguna fuera de lugar. Si supieran que eran distintas, muchas personas pensarían que son copias de una sola. Un giro, y hacia abajo. Ni un solo error. Caderas, derecha e izquierda, iguales. Un "camello" (movimiento de danza árabe) Ninguna fuera de lugar, ni adelantándose por milésimas de segundo. Un choque se escucha, antes de que se giraran, quedando de espaldas, antes de sonreír victoriosas. Lo habían logrado.

-Perfecto.

Se giraron, buscando a la persona que acababa de hablar. Una mujer, de largos cabellos negros, ojos cafés y tez blanca, recargada en el marco de la puerta. Vestía un sencillo vestido blanco, dejando a la vista sus delgadas piernas, que eran sostenidas por unas zapatillas rosas. Se enderezó antes de acercarse al grupo.

-Estuvo perfecto, ni un solo error.

-Eh, gracias¿y usted es?-preguntaba Kagome, mirando a mujer.

-Oh, disculpen, mi nombre es Izayoi Utsukushisa

-Muchos gusto, señora Izayoi, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

-Yo soy Sango Natsu

-Yo, Ayame Tamashi.

-Y yo soy Rin Kaigai

La mujer les sonrió con gentileza antes de seguir hablando.

-Bueno, señoritas, vengo a hacerles una oferta.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Bueno, quisiera invitarles a un concurso de baile en dos meses, patrocinada por la compañía de mi esposo.

-¡Oh wow!-gritaron las cuatro al unísono.

-Pero les advierto que es un concurso de talla internacional, así que encontraran a equipos tan buenos como profesionales.

-No se preocupe, tenemos todo lo necesario.

-Me alegra que estén interesadas, pero de todas maneras no se confíen, hay un equipo en especial al que deben tenerle cuidado.

-¿Cuál?-

-"**Kuroi Kijutsu"**

-Mmm…que se llamen como quieran, pero no podrán con nosotras.- ¿verdad chicas?-

-En efecto Kag, ellas no podrán con nosotras.

-¡Oh! No son "ellas" son hombres.

Los ojos de las chicas se abrieron de sorpresa, eso complicaba un poco más las cosas, pues podrían contra mujeres, pero, nunca lo habían intentado contra hombres.

-¿Es mixto?-

-Sí, por eso les digo que no se lo tomen a la ligera.

-¿Nos permite un segundo, sólo para que hablemos y todo quede aclarado?-

-Claro, no hay problema.

Se alejaron un poco, para poder hablar lo más privado posible. Cuando estuvieron a una buena distancia, comenzaron a hablar.

Bueno¿qué les parece?-

-No lo sé, nunca hemos competido contra hombres.

-Ni con hombres ni con mujeres¡es la primera vez que nos invitan a competir!-

-¡Shh! Ayame, cállate.

-Es que es la verdad.

-Lo sabemos, pero ésta podría ser una gran oportunidad de medir cuanto hemos aprendido con todos estos años.

-Pero…

-¿Si ganamos¿Cómo se sentirían?-

-Increíble, pero…

-Sería maravilloso, las cámaras alrededor, los autógrafos.

-Sí, pero…

-¿¡Pero qué!?-

-Nada, no te exaltes Sango.

-Bueno, entonces ¿aceptamos?-

Un suspiro escapó de sus bocas, antes de sonreír.

-¿Y bien chicas?-pregu8nto Izayoi al verlas acercarse.

-¡Aceptamos!-

-¡Perfecto, pero necesitan un nombre.

Se miraron por unos instantes, antes de que Rin hablara.

-**Kokoro no Seiketsu**

-Muy bien—decía la mujer anotando el nombre en una papel—Entonces, prepárense, pues en dos meses inicia el concurso.

La mujer salió, dejándolas solas, y entonces un grito se desató. Se abrazaron, dando saltos por todo el estudio, casi llorando de la alegría. Una cayó, jalándose a las dos que quedaban con ella, riéndose en el piso, como cuando eran niñas. Kagome se levanto, mirando a sus compañeras.

-Bueno, entonces, tendremos que poner mucho más empeño en todo lo que hacemos¿no?-

-Sí, tendremos que entrenar mucho más—dijo Ayame estirándose.

-Planear nuevas coreografías—decía Sango buscando CD´S

-Y convencer a nuestros padres de esto—agregó Rin inocentemente.

La cara de las presentes palideció, no habían pensado en ese insignificante detalle.

…**::::……::::……::::…**

Caminaba tranquila por la calle, escuchaba la música por todos lados, como ya le era costumbre desde hace mucho. En cuanto dio la vuelta en una esquina, se detuvo de golpe al ver como una ráfaga de color plateado pasaba frente de ella. Soltó una exclamación, dando un salto hacia atrás, antes de perder de vista a ese auto.

-Demonios, ahora también por aquí es la ruta ¿o qué?-

Gruño mientras cruzaba la calle rápidamente, lo que menos quería es ser arrollada por un estúpido fanático de la adrenalina. Entro a su casa, y subió a su habitación, pero antes saludó a su madre y padre, que se encontraban en la cocina, poniendo la mesa y preparando los sagrados alimentos. Al parecer estaba de buen humor, punto a su favor.

-Se los diré a la hora de la comida.

…**::::……::::……::::…**

Eran poco después de las seis de la tarde, se encontraban todos reunidos en la mesa, comiendo una carne asada, con verduras al vapor. La conversación, sobre el trabajo de su padre. Kagome no había dicho nada acerca de ello, pues debía de decirles a sus padres acerca del concurso.

-Mamá, papá…-

-¿Sí, nena?-

-Tengo que decirles algo.

Tomo aire, antes de comenzar a contarles, en su mente oraba a todos los dioses para obtener su aprobación acerca de ese evento.

-Es que, hoy al establecimiento llegó una mujer, diciéndonos sobre un concurso, es que nos vio bailar. Y nos pareció algo muy entretenido, y pues, aceptamos.

-¿¡Qué!?-

-No nos van a cobrar nada, creo.

-Kagome¿cómo pudieron meterse en algo así¿Qué tan si esas personas son secuestradores y…?-

-Mamá, no, su nombre es Izayoi Utsukushisa y tenía cara de muy buena persona.

-¿Utsukushisa?-

-Amor¿Que no esa mujer es la esposa de Inu no Taisho?

-¿Quién?-

-El jefe de tu padre, dueño de una de las compañías más poderosas del país, y mejor reconocidas en el mundo.

-Oh…

-No puedo creer que su esposa esté haciendo un concurso.

-Sip y la patrocinadora es su compañía, por eso el concurso es de talla internacional¡por favor, déjenme competir!—decía poniendo cara de borrego a medio morir.

Ambos padres se miraron antes de suspirar resignados.

-Esta bien, pero si algo pasa…-

¡¡Kyyyaaa¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-grito interrumpiendo y abrazándolo a ambos.

…**::::……::::……::::…**

Un fuerte rechinido sonó fuera de la mansión. Seguido de una humareda y un aroma a caucho quemado. La mujer suspiro mientras se levantaba para dale la bienvenida a sus hijos. Se arregló un poco, justo cuando el portón se abrió, dejando ver a un par de adolescentes entrar, con el cabello alborotado y sonriendo victoriosos. Movió la cabeza de forma negativa mientras se les acercaba.

-¿Y cómo les fue?-

-Je, les gané.

-Por pura suerte.

-Bien hecho hijo, me alegra tener a dos campeones en la familia,

-Bueno, yo me voy a mi cuarto a ducharme y ponerme otra ropa.

-Yo también.

Se encaminaron hacia la escalinata, antes de escuchar la voz de su madre.

-¡Oh, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru!-

-¿Sí?—contestaron al unísono.

-Se acaban de inscribir un nuevo equipo para la competencia.

-¿Son buenos?-

-Muy buenas, y...-decía antes de ser interrumpida por sus, ahora, pervertidos hijos.

-¿Mujeres, eh?—decía InuYasha levantando una ceja.

-Jeje¿Están buenas por donde las veas?-agregaba Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oh, son iguales a su padre, cada frase que digo lo toman en doble sentido!-

-Ya ya, buenas o no¿serán duras rivales?-decía InuYasha dándole un codazo a su hermano mayor.

-¡Buff! Excelentes, por algo las escogí.

-Perfecto¿su nombre?-

-**Kokoro no Seiketsu**

-Bueno, lo anotaré.

-Pobrecillas, no saben con quienes se metieron-murmuraba Sesshoumaru embozando una perversa sonrisa.

-Ahora que están enterados, será mejor que le avisen a los demás.

-De acuerdo.

Terminaron de subir las escaleras, cada uno dando vuelta en dirección contraria, dejando a la mujer sola en la sala de estar. Se dirigió a uno de los ventanales, viendo hacia donde habían dejado estacionados los potentes vehículos, regalos de su padre.

-Yo le dije que esas cosas eran peligrosas, pero ese hombre es igual de terco y testarudo que ellos—decía sin quitar la mirada de ese hermoso Mitsubishi color blanco con finas líneas azules, y un Toyota rojo con líneas negras. Ambos con motores de alto rendimiento, con velocidad nitro y neumáticos para soportar altas velocidades, en pocas palabras, unas perfectas máquinas de accidentes. Se dio la vuelta, regresando al sillón donde minutos antes se encontraba sentada, analizando la lista de competidores. Tomó una pluma y subrayo algunos nombres, incluido el de **Kokoro no Seiketsu.**

-Estoy segura que esta competencia será muy diferente a las pasadas—murmuraba sonriendo, sin quitar la vista de la libreta.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Continuará….**

**Eso ha sido todo, esperare sus reviews y así veré si tendrá éxito o simplemente será un total fracaso u.u**

**...:::...atte: TanInu...:::...**

**(((((Reviews)))))**


	2. Prácticas y Sorpresas

**Perdòn por la demora, pero a mi computadora le entró un virus y se la levaron a arreglar. Tuvieron que borrar todas las continuaciones entre otras cosas. Y esta continuación la escribí en mi laptop, pero al ser americana, no posee la Ñ ni los acentos. Así que ahora que mi compu está bien, tuve que checar todo. **

**Bueno, ya, sin más preámbulos les dejo la continuacón.**

**-**

**-**

**Paso a Paso**

**-**

**-**

_**Ella, una joven que tenía el don del baile. Él, un engreído chico que creía ser mejor que todos.**__** ¿Podrán vencer sus diferencias, para convertirse en los mejores?¿ O simplemente su orgullo será mayor y lucharan para triunfar por separado?**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-….- (Lo que dicen los personajes)**_

"_**-…-" (Lo que piensan los personajes)**_

…_**::::… (Separación)**_

_**(…) (Jeje, anotaciones o aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, sino a la genial y única Rumiko Takahashi. Aunque últimamente he estado planeando un secuestro en contra de esos dos hermanos ;3**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Cap 02: Pràcticas y Sorpresas**

**Año 2004, Colombia, Bogotá, habitacion de Kagome**

El cielo había sido cubierto por un oscuro manto acompañado de estrellas, abajo, en la Tierra, las únicas luces que se veían eran las de las pocas habitaciones de las casas, que habían mantenido sus luces prendidas. Entre ellas, la de una joven, que no podía dejar de pensar en los pasos que pondría para la competencia, era algo que no le permitiría dormir por un par de noches, por lo menos.

-Las canciones que tengo en mente son perfectas para esa ocasión, pero¿Y si piden de un solo tipo de baile?--se decía caminando de un lado a otro.

-Kagome, nena, ya duérmete, es muy tarde.

-Madre, es sólo que no puedo conciliar el sueño por la competencia.

-Hmp, si esa es la razón, sera mejor que no compitas.

-¡No¡Ya me duermo!--exclamó metiendose como loca a la cama.

-Bien--dijo cerrando la puerta dejando a su hija a oscuras -No podre dormir de todas maneras, pensare en coreografías toda la santa noche.

-Kagome...--dijo su madre desde afuera.

-Ya ya, ya me duermo.--decia recostandose, e intentando conciliar el sueno.

…**_::::…_**…**_::::…_**…**_::::…_**

Gracias a las blancas paredes, la luz lunar resaltaba aun más. Las ventanas abiertas, dejando entrar aquella luz. El piso era recubierto por una alfombra color vino. En una pared, estaba un gran armario, lleno de la más fina ropa. En otra pared, se encontraba recargada una gran cama, con un colchon KingSize con colchas y sábanas ni muy abultadas ni muy delgadas. Y en medio, con una guitarra en las manos, un joven de larga cabellera negra, contrastando con su dorada mirada, tenáa puesta la vista en el astro lunar que brillaba en todo su esplendor en las ventanas. Paso su mano por las cuerdas, haciéndolas vibrar, soltando un calmado y relajante sonido. Sonrió mientras volvía a tocar, y tararear una melodía.

La puerta se fue abriendo con lentitud, dejando ver a un joven algo parecido a él, sólo que era mas alto y sus cabellos no eran totalmente negros, sino que tenían un brillo platinado. Se acercó sigilosamente, intentando tomar por sorpresa a su hermano menor. Una malévola sonrisa se formó en su rostro, paso a paso con la mano estirada, listo para atacar. Sólo que no contaba con una insignificante cosa.

-Eres un estúpido Sesshoumaru--murmur el chico soltando la guitarra, dándose la vuelta mucho mas rápido que los movimientos de su hermano, y asustandolo a él.

-¡Idiota!--gritó desde el piso--¡¿Cómo me viste?!

-Eres demasiado escandaloso, para empezar yo no hubiera dejado la puerta abierta, dejando que toda la luz del pasillo entrara en todo su esplendor.

-Hmp, muy listo.

-Por algo soy mejor que tú.

-Aunque yo soy mayor

-Como mamá dice: la edad no importa

-A mí si me importa.

-Khe.

Se dio la vuelta, dejando a su hermano en soledad, pero antes de salir, le dijo la razón de su entrada asi.

-Mamá quiere vernos manana en el jardin, tiene algo que decirnos sobre la competencia, y creo que no sera algo bueno.

-Khe--fue lo único que dijo, levantandose y yéndose a la cama para intentar dormir un poco.

…**_::::…_**…**_::::…_**…**_::::…_**

-Uno, dos, tres...--murmuraba una chica mientras hacía estiramiento en el piso. Eran poco después de las nueve de la mañana y ella ya estaba vestida, con unos jeans, un halter rosa y unas sandalias rosas. Estaba levantando sus brazos, para desperesarse, ese día pondría una coreografía, sip, todas juntas destruirían a todas, definitivamente.

-Kagome¿Qué vas a desayunar?

-Un jugo y un plato de frutas, ahorita bajo a prepararlo.

-No te preocupes, ya está.

-Jeje, gracias mamá.

Bajó las escaleras y tomó las cosas necesarias para irse, incluído su pequeño lunch, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento. A lo lejos pudo ver a sus compañeras esperando en la entrada del establecimiento. Las saludo, pero sus caras no mostraban ninguna alegría, Algo estaba mal, las conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Pasa algo?--preguntó al llegar.

-Pues, es que...

-Hola Kagome--dijo la señora Izayoi saliendo del establecimiento, vestida con un conjunto celeste, con el cabello recogido.

-Buenos días señora¿qué pasa?-

-Nuevas reglas, que es estoy segura que nos agradaran mucho.

…**_::::…_**…**_::::…_**…**_::::…_**

Estaban todas sentadas, viendo a la mujer sacar unos cuantos papeles y unos cuadernillos. Levanto una ceja. ¿Qué nuevas reglas se les habrían ocurrido?, Pero solo con ver la cara de sus amigas, sabia que ellas se imaginaban de lo que se trataba.

-¿Por que tienen esas caras?

-Ayer vimos lo del concurso en la televisión y...--decia Rin con la cabeza gacha.

-Bueno, miren, es un concurso grupal, pero en las semifinales todos se volveran enemigos--decìa la señora Izayoi leyendo un papel

-¡¿Como?!--exclamó Kagome levantandose.

-Los organizadores pusieron esto...

Saco una hoja y comenzo a leer un párrafo de esta.

"Los competidores (as) al haber demostrado cuan bien trabajan en equipo, deberan demostrar sus habilidades al estar con una persona totalmente diferente, por lo tanto, los equipos se desintegraran para formar pareja con quien ellos escojan, puede ser incluso del equipo contrario si es del sexo opuesto..."

Los ojos de las chicas estaba desorbitados, simplemente no podían creer que hubiran puesto esa estúpida regla y a meses de la competencia, ahora se estarían preocupando del trabajo en grupo y si pasaban tendrían que luchar la una contra la otra.

-¿Por que pusieron algo así?

-No lo sé, me llegó la carta en la noche, pero estoy segura que tiene que ver con el Concurso Internacional de Danza.

-¿Eh?--exclamaron las cuantro mirándola.

-Oh, no estan enteradas, en un año se efectuará el Concurso Internacional de Danza, en la ciudad de Nueva York. Cada país escogerá a sus mejores parejas y equipos para representarlos.

-Espere, no entiendo...

-En pocas palabras, nuestro concurso fue echo solo para poder escoger a los mejores equipos.

-Pero si nos separamos...

-Para escoger a la mejor pareja, las personas que integran a los mejores equipos, tendran que competir para ver quienes iran al C.I.D. (Hací pondre al Concurso Internaciones, sip?)

-Ya entiendo, entonces dependera mucho de quien escogas y lo bien que te acoples con él.

-En efecto¿aun desean participar, cierto?

Se miraron unos instantes, antes de asentir juntas mirando a la mujer.

-Perfecto, ahora las dejo para que puedan ensayar a gusto.

-Gracias.

En cuanto se encontraron solas, un suspiro se pudo escuchar, seguido del golpe de varias chicas cayendo de rodillas. Eso era lo que les faltaba. La capitana se levantó, tomando su mochicla y sacando el CD donde estaba una de sus canciones preferidas y que posiblemente les llevaria a la victoria, pero con esto. Necesitarina llegar a la semifinal y luego preocuparse cada una por si misma.

-Bueno, ahora solo hay que preocuparnos por pasar todas las rondas

-Sí, pero si ganamos, seremos enemigas--decia Sango algo desanimada.

-Si, pero ya tendran a los dos mejores equipos, la señora Izayoi dijo que llevarían dos. Lo que sigue sera encontrar a la pareja.

-Bueno, pues si ganamos, es hora de ver que tanto hemos aprendido al estar juntas--dijo Ayame en forma competitiva.

-Sí, pero no importa si alguna de nosotros le gana a la otra, seguiremos siendo amigas.

-¡Si!-

…**_::::…_**…**_::::…_**…**_::::…_**

En el jardín de la mansion Taisho, cuatro chicos descansaban tranquilamente, sólo uno se encontraba de pie, gritando como loco. Su ira era inminente en su mirada sin contar las palabras que exclamaba con frustración y resentimiento.

-Mamá esta completamente loca, encontrar otra pareja¡y una mujer!-

-Deja de quejarte InuYasha, no fue tu madre quien puso las reglas.

-Pero, me parece algo absurdo.

-Hermanito, en los equipos, escogeran dos, así que debemos de estar en esos.

-Y las parejas, pues, ahí veremos quien de nosotros es mejor¿no lo creen?

-Je, Kouga, ni creas que podras ganar--dijo Miroku sonriendo con burla--Si manejas como mi abuela y bailas peor que ella

-¡Retira lo dicho!-

-Bueno, dejen de pelear--decía Sesshoumaru levantandose de la silla--Mejor hay que pensar en la coreografía que pondremos

-Khe, ganaremos y de eso no hay duda, no existe equipo mejor que nosotros--agregó InuYasha con mucha confianza.

-Y que hay de ese ¿**"Kokoro no Seiketsu"?-**

-Khe, esas niñas no podran con nosotros, además nunca antes han estado en un concurso de esta magnitud-.

-Cierto, han de ser novatas

-Yo no me pondría a criticarlas y tomarlas a la ligera tan pronto, tal vez no den una sorpresa

-Oh, callate Miroku--gritaron los otros tres.

…**_::::…_**…**_::::…_**…**_::::…_**

Las bocinas vibraban gracias al alto volumen que poseían al tocar la canción. Las chicas veían a su capitana moverse, intentando encontrar los pasos indicados para cada estrofa de la canción. La cancion finalizó, pero por el contrario, la chica se seguía moviendo, para finalizar con un grito de frustración. Por extraño que pareciera, no tenía la inspiración necesaria como para poner una coreografía ganadora. Sus compañeras se miraron entre si, antes de acercarse a ella.

-Kagome...

-Sango, es que yo, no tengo inspiración...

-Cambiemos de cancion entonces..

-No, la canción es perfecta, el problema soy yo.

-Pero Kag...

-Intenten poner unos pasos, necesito un poco de agua y pensar

-Bien, haremos lo que podamos, aunque no garantizamos nada.

Se puso de pie, y se fue a sentar a una de las sillas más cercanas. Jamás en toda su vida se había quedado sin inspiración tan rápido. Tal vez por la presión o por el temor. Pero a su mente no llegaban los pasos necesarios como estar completamente segura de llevarse el triunfo. Tomó un vaso de plástico y sirvió un poco de agua en él. Lentamente sorbió de él, sintiendo como el agua fría recorría su traquea. Era muy relajante. Cerró sus ojos, pensando en algunos rápidos pasos que pudieran ayudar para esa coreografía. Escuchó de nuevo la canción y abrió los ojos. Sus amigas hacían lo posible para poner una coreografía y ella..sólo estaba sentada observandoles, lamentandose de no poder hacer nada para ayudarles.

-Tengo que pensar en algo.

Se puso de pie, mirando a sus amigas con más atención. El paso que hizo Sango, agregando el que momentos antes había echo Ayame...Sus ojos se abrieron ante la idea.

-¡Rin, repítela..!--grito poniendose en posición.

La canción comenzo a sonar, estaba parada en el centro, esperando a que la estrofa llegara. Cuando esta comenzo a sonar, reaccionó rápidamente, abriendo sus piernas y moviendo sus hombros subiendo hasta quedar completamente recta. Abrió los brazos, pasando uno por detras de la cabeza y otro por detras de la cintura, para luego pasar al árabe y mover sensualemente las caderas.

La música cambio, y automáticamente ella se detuvo. La inspiración se fue.

-Wow...

-Estuvo excelete Kag.

-Si, pero son sólo veinte segundos, aun nos falta un minuto sesenta segundos.

-Y tenemos muy poco tiempo

Sus rostros reflejaron tristeza, estaba preocupadas, sentían que no iban a lograrlo. Kagome las miro y gruño, no era hora de estar dudando. Habían aceptado y no había nada que hacer, tenían que terminar la coreografía o el esfuerzo del torneo no iba a valer nada.

-Chicas, basta, nos comprometimos y ahora cumplimos

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, hay que poner una coreografía ganadora.

Sonrieron--Si, capitana.

…**_::::…_**…**_::::…_**…**_::::…_**

La noche cayó rápidamente, ambos equipos habian ensayado, uno más que el otro. Los chicos, se lo estaban tomando muy a la ligera, estaban confiados. Pero había una muy buena razón. ¿Campeones cuatro años seguidos les parece buena razon? En cambio, las chicas sudaban, se esforzaban para poner una de sus mejores coreografías. Con lo que ambos equipos no contaban, era que no eran los únicos en la competencia, podría haber alguien incluso mejor que ellos.

…**_::::…_**…**_::::…_**…**_::::…_**

En uno de los barrios más solitarios de la ciudad, una pandilla practicaba unos movimientos de hip hop, al parecer estaba pronta una batalla de baile, pues del otro lado de la acera se encontraba otro grupo, un poco más pequeño pero no por eso con menos oportunidades.

-Detenga el auto, por favor--pidió Izayoi a unas cuadras de allí.

La música inició, y ambos grupos comenzaron a bailar. Eran movimientos espectaculares, si ella fuera la juez, no tendría de la más mínima idea de quien era el mejor. Tan coordinados, agresivos y a la vez llamativos. Sonrió cuando vio que uno de cada equipo poseía una invitación al concurso, debía de notificar a sus hijos y a las chicas de que habría un fuerte rival en la competencia.

El auto arrancó, perdiendose del final. Uno de los participantes del segundo grupo saco un revolver y disparó contra el capitán del otro equipo, dejandolo rendido contra el duro asfalto. Al instante, todos los del equipo sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a los indefensos bailarines que rodeaban a su herido lider. Sonrieron maquiavelicamente, y en cuestion de segundos, todos sus contrincantes se habían esfumado, dejando el cuerpo allí tendido, a su suerte.

-Jeje, un equipo menos.

-Al ritmo que vamos, ganaremos por Default.

-Eso no me pareceria mala idea.

-¿Que opinas, Naraku?

-Este sera nuestro año, el grupito de InuYasha y Sesshoumaru no podran con nosotros, además de que, tenemos nuestro Az bajo la manga¿no es cierto chicos?

Todos sonrieron mientras acariciaban sus armas. Todas de alto calibre, cargadas y listas para ser disparadas. El equipo estaba conformado por ocho integrantes, así que eran mucho más peligrosos, no sólo por el echo de poseer armas, sino tambien por saber exactamente donde encontrarlos, a quien amenazar y aquien borrar del mapa en el momento exacto.

-Naraku¿qué te parece vencerlos no sólo en el concurso, sino en las calles?.

-¿A que te refieres, Hakudoshi?

-Carrera, mañana, cuando el sol se ponga.

El lider sonrió de una manera bastante burlesca, si no los mataba, podría romperles algún hueso y no podrían competir.

-Me parece una excelente idea.

**_…::::……::::……::::…_**

Llegó a su casa, cansada, con mucha hambre y con deseos de meterse a la cama. Su madre la recibió con mucha alegria y entusiasmo, pero ella la mando a volar en el momento que se lanzó al sillón y durmió en cuanto su cabeza tocó uno de los almohadones.

-Se ve muy cansada

-Era de esperarse, ensayó todo el día.

…**_::::…_**…**_::::…_**…**_::::…_**

-¿Cómo estuvo su práctica?--preguntaba Izayoi viendo a su hijo menor entrar a la casa.

-Nada mal¿y papá?-

-En su despacho.

-Bien, iré a hablar con él.

-¡Oh! InuYasha, llegó una carta para ti, esta en el buro.

-¿Carta?

Miró y efectivamente allí estaba. Se acercó y la tomó entre sus manos, no tenía remitente ni dirección. Se encaminó hacia el despacho de su padre, mientras abría el sobre con cierto interés. Sacó el papel y leyó.

-Nos retan, a todos, mañana--decía leyendo en voz alta.

-Naraku...--murmuro con ira leyendo el nombre del retador al final de la carta.

-¿Hijo?--preguntó su padre saliendo del despacho.

-Papá, quisiera hablar contigo sobre las nuevas reglas, es sólo que...

-Sabes que no puedo hacer nada, fue desición del consejo.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, además tengo algo de trabajo, se han inscrito tantos nuevos equipos que cada hora tengo que cambiar la lista.

-Bueno, si tienes algunas noticias interesantes, házmelas saber.

-De acuerdo hijo.

Cerró la puerta, dejando a su hijo solo con la carta nuevamente. Miró a su madre por el rabillo del ojo y maldijo para si mismo. Apretó el papel con fuerza, antes de hacerlo bola y lanzarlo al bote de la basura. Metió su mano en su bolsillodel pantalón, sacando su celular y marcando el número de su amigo.

-Miroku, mañana hay una carreta, calle Wind, Siete p.m, avisa a Kouga--decía recargándose en el muro--Naraku fue quien nos reto.

Colgo al instante, mirando el aparato con algo de frustración. No era nada tonto, sabía que algo tenía planeado, posiblemente deseaba sacarlo de la competencia. Pero, también tenia su orgullo y no iba a perder la oportunidad de dejar en verguenza a ese estúpido frente a tantos espectadores. Sobretodo con los nuevos regalitos que su padre les había ofrecido por sus cumpleaños. Guardó nuevamente el celular y subió las escaleras para dar aviso a su hermano.

Cada día la competencia se volvía más y más dificultuosa y llena de complicaciones. Pero no estaba dispuesto a perder su título como mejor capitán del país, ante esos idiotas y un monton de ninñs tontas, eso nunca.

-

-

-

-

**_-C_****_ontinuará..._**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo, dejo los agradecimientos:-**

**-**

**Izayoi-san**

**Erazal**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**

**Marru-freackyvampire**

**MarEliBen**

**¡¡¡Gracias!!!**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**(((((((REVIEWS)))))))**


	3. Carreras Callejeras 01

**Hola y gracias a todos por seguir leyendo este fic. Me he esforazado un poco en este cap. puesto que los exámenes finales están ya sobre mi cabeza y a pesar de que exente todos, he tenido otras cosas que hacer, que no puedo dejar para otro momento. Ahora, sólo espero que sea de su agrado.**

**-**

**-**

**Paso a Paso**

**-**

**-**

_**Ella, una joven que tenía el don del baile. Él, un engreído chico que creía ser mejor que todos. ¿Podrán vencer sus diferencias, para convertirse en los mejores?¿ O simplemente su orgullo será mayor y lucharan para triunfar por separado?**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-….- (Lo que dicen los personajes)**_

"_**-…-"(Lo que piensan los personajes)**_

…_**::::… (Separación)**_

_**(…) (Jeje, anotaciones o aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, sino a la genial y única Rumiko Takahashi. Aunque últimamente he estado planeando un secuestro en contra de esos dos hermanos ;3**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Cáp. 03: Carreras Callejeras. ****(Parte 01)**

**-**

Si le hubieran dado a escoger, en este mismo momento se encontraría envuelta en sus suaves cobijas, pero no, debía de preparar una parte de la coreografía, pero con un volumen moderado para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía. Todo estaba perfecto, hasta que una fuerza que ni ella misma conocía, hizo que el radio se apagara, seguido de un apagón por toda la ciudad.

-¡Maldición!—gritó muy molesta.

-¡Kagome, duérmete!—respondió su madre, mucho más molesta que la pelinegra.

-¡Mamá!-

…_**::::…**_…_**::::…**_…_**::::…**_

Se movía inquieto en las sábanas, llevó sus brazos tras su cabeza para recargarse mejor en ellos. Estaba un poco inquieto respecto a la carrera del día siguiente. Estaba seguro que su contrincante tenía algo planeado en contra del equipo o por lo menos en contra de él. Refunfuñó mientras se levantaba, sintiendo como el frío le calaba los huesos. Maldijo, antes de caminar hacia su guardarropa y sacar una chamarra azul marino. Cerró la puerta del armario, sólo para dirigirse a la entrada y salir del cuarto.

-Khe, espero no despertar a Sesshoumaru, tiende a ponerse de muy mal humor.

Bajo la gran escalinata en silencio, y caminó a la cocina, donde estaba una de las entradas a la cochera familiar. Buscó en la estantería un juego de llaves y abrió la puerta.

Con el tacto busco el interruptor y al encontrarlo apretó un poco de él. Las luces parpadearon un poco, antes de encenderse por completo, dejando ver una cochera de unos treinta metros, con cinco autos diferentes.

Se acerco a un Mitsubishi blanco con finas rayas azules; lo acarició con lentitud, antes de salir tendría que checar todo respecto al automóvil. Escucho un ruido tras él y volteó rápidamente.

-Oh, eres tú.

-¿Qué demonios haces despierto?—preguntó Sesshoumaru tallándose su ojos izquierdo.

-Estoy revisando mi auto, no quiero ningún tipo percance durante la carrera.

-Estás preocupado.

-También deberías estarlo.

-Sé cuan peligroso es Naraku, pero no creo que intente nada con una audiencia, además ya le hemos ganado las veces anteriores.

-Pero esta vez, no es sólo una carrera callejera, sino también implica algo relacionado con la competencia.

-¿Crees que intente herir a alguien?-

-Estoy completamente seguro.

-Como digas hermanito, pero yo deseo descansar, lo que menos querría es dormirme a media carrera—decía ahogando un bostezo—Y tú también deberías descansar.

-Sí, está bien.

Se dio la vuelta, y salió del garage, no sin antes de apagar el interruptor, viendo por última vez en ese día su hermoso auto.

…_**::::…**_…_**::::…**_…_**::::…**_

Eran poco después de las siete de la mañana, y ya estaba despierta, recién bañada, arreglada y sentada frente al estéreo, esperando a que su padre arreglara el pequeño problema eléctrico que tenían. Miró por la ventana, esperando que su padre siguiera trabajando en la caja de los fusibles, y así era.

-¿Falta mucho?-

-No, ya casi, dime si funciona—decía moviendo un poco los fusibles con las pinzas.

Volvió su vista al estéreo, que prendió por unos instantes antes de volver a apagarse. Suspiro resignada, al ritmo que iba, terminaría la coreografía a las nueve.

-No funcionó.

-Si esta vez no funciona, llamare a un electricista.

-Pero es Domingo.

-Oh, entonces, tendrás que esperar querida.

Abrió su boca, un día completo sin luz, televisión, computadora¡Sin música! En pocas palabras estaban escribiendo su sentencia, ella juro no hacer nada indebido, no era justo lo que le hacían.

-Cruza los dedos, nena.

Comenzó a orar a todos los dioses que conocía, escucho un "clic" y poco después su cuarto se iluminó. Grito de alegría, saltando levemente para dejarse caer de rodillas y hablar de la forma más dramática.

-¡Gracias, señor!-

-Nena, exageras mucho…--decía su padre cerrando la caja de los fusibles, aún escuchando todos los gritos que su joven hija decía.

…_**::::…**_…_**::::…**_…_**::::…**_

Abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad, se sentía muy cansado, y como no estarlo, si sólo había dormido cuatro horas. Se revolvió en las cobijas, intentando dormir unos cuantos minutos más, pero ya le era imposible, y más con el escándalo que su hermano mayor hacía al despertar. ¿Quién en su sano juicio ponía la radio a todo lo que daba a las siete de la mañana?

-¡¡Sesshoumaru, apaga esa maldita porquería!!-

Silencio, como detestaba ese estúpido aparato. No sólo no le dejaba dormir, sino que hacía que su hermano no escuchara ninguna de sus quejas. Cuando se descuidara entraría, lo tomaría y lo lanzaría por la ventana. Oh, que bello sería escuchar como se hacía añicos en el jardín.

-¿InuYasha, estás despierto?-

-Madre, con el escándalo que hace el idiota de mi hermano, es difícil estar dormido.

-Nene, sabes que él siempre despierta así.

-¡Pero por una vez en su vida podría tener consideración por los demás!—grito lanzándose contra la almohada y poniendo otra de ellas sobre su cabeza, intentando aplacar el ruido.

-Iré a pedirle que guarde silencio.

-¡Que Dios te bendiga madre!—exclamó agradecido.

-Oh, esa la única forma en la que me habla de buena manera—murmuro caminando hacia la habitación de su hijo mayor—¿Sesho?—preguntó tocando la puerta.

-¿Sí?-

-Dice InuYasha, si podrías bajarle un poco al volumen al estéreo.

-Claro.

Gruñó contra el colchó, como odiaba cuando se comportaba tan santo con su madre, en cambio, cuando se lo pedía él. Lo mandaba al diablo o al infierno.

-Listo, fue muy fácil Inu.

-Como digas mamá.

…_**::::…**_…_**::::…**_…_**::::…**_

-¿Cuánto tardara Kag?-

-No lo sé—respondía Rin mirando su reloj—Ya van quince minutos

-Es tan raro en ella.

-De hecho.

Vieron a un grupo de muchacho pasar cerca de ellas, automáticamente su instinto las obligó a voltear a verlos, y a la vez escuchar parte de su conversación.

-¿Te enteraste sobre la carrera entre los Taisho y Himura?—preguntaba uno de ellos.

-Sí, los hermanos Taisho y su equipo-decía otro haciendo memoria--y Naraku y su equipo.

-¿En dónde dijiste que era?-

-Cerca del almacén de la calle REY.

-¿Quieren ir?, empieza en una hora.

-Claro, no tenemos nada que hacer.

Y así, poco a poco se fueron perdiendo de sus miradas. Ellas, por su parte de miraron entre ellas y sonrieron¿Por qué no tomar un día de descanso? Iba a encaminarse, cuando escucharon la voz de su capitana, ahora iba la parte más difícil.

-Kag¿Y si vamos a la carrera?-

-¿Eh¿Cuál carrera?—pregunto desconcertada.

-Entre los hijos del empresario Taisho y… ¿Quién era, chicas?-

-Naraku Himura, creo.

-¡Ah! Sí, ese.

-Pero, el ensayo…

-No te preocupes, además, dudo mucho que haya podido avanzar mucho, con el apagón.

-Sí, pero—intentaba decir.

-Oh vamos, es sólo una inocente carrera, además pueden haber chicos guapos—decía Ayame guiñándole un ojo.

Suspiro, era imposible ganarles cuando se ponían de acuerdo. Miró su reloj, de todas maneras, no podía durar más de dos horas, además, tenían todo el día para ensayar.

-¿A qué hora es?-

-Según lo que escuchamos, en una hora.

-¿En dónde?-

-El almacén, en la calle REY.

-Pues que esperamos, esa calle está del otro lado de la ciudad.

-¡Sí!—gritaron entusiasmadas, abrazando a su amiga.

…_**::::…**_…_**::::…**_…_**::::…**_

Se escuchaban rugir los motores, su madre estaba recargada en el borde de la puerta, mirando a sus hijos calentar los motores de sus veloces autos. Detestaba cada día que los retaban a una carrera, siempre estaba con el Jesús en la boca, y este día no sería la excepción.

-Tengan cuidado.

-No te preocupes madre, lo tendremos—respondió Sesshoumaru chocando todos los controles y tanques de Nitrógeno.

-Recuerden que un par de meses es la competencia.

-Y sólo por eso tendremos mucha más precaución—respondió ahora InuYasha, apretando un poco el volante, esperando a que la puerta eléctrica terminara de abrirse.

Y cuando éstas tocaron el techo, los motores rugieron con fuerza, antes de arrancar levantando una leve nube de polvo y caucho quemado, sin contar la marca de las llantas marcadas en el pavimento. Su madre, angustiada, entró a la cocina, rogando por el bienestar de sus alocados hijos.

-Si algo les pasa, toda la culpa será de Inu Taisho.

…_**::::…**_…_**::::…**_…_**::::…**_

Respiraban agitadas, había corrido todo el trayecto, y ahora se sentía totalmente arrepentidas, pues no recordaron que para llegar al dichoso almacén, debía de subir una gran pendiente. Kagome decía que era un excelente calentamiento, mientras que las otras, bueno, maldecían el no haber traído dinero para subir al autobús.

-Ya casi, vamos, hemos tenido entrenamientos peores.

-Sí, pero tenemos descansos de quince minutos, y aquí no noes hemos detenido en lo absoluto—respondió Sango jadeando.

-No se estén quejando, ya llegamos.

Los ojos de las cuatro se abrieron por la sorpresa, estaba bastante lleno, demasiado para su justo. Inclusive había unas gradas para sentarse. Caminaron entre la multitud, viendo gente de todo tipo, hasta que en el fondo, pudieron distinguir como todos se juntaban para ver algo.

-¿Qué será?-

Se acercaron con cuidado, empujando a una que otra persona, sólo para poder distinguir a medias uno de los autos del equipo de Naraku. Eran hermosos, y se veían bastante veloces.

-No me gustan las carreras, pero los autos son divinos.

Escucharon un abucheó del lado contrario y como algunas personas gritaron. Voltearon buscando el por que de tanto escándalo, hasta que pudieron entender lo que uno de los espectadores decían.

-¡Hay vienen, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru Taisho junto con su equipo!-

Corrieron hacia las gradas, abriéndose paso entre la gente, viendo como esos hermosos autos rompían el aire con la velocidad que habían adquirido. Eran mucho más hermosos que los del otro equipo. Los siguieron con la mirada, hasta que se detuvieron junto a sus competidores.

De uno de los autos bajaron un chico alto, de cabello castaño sujeto en una coleta, vestido de unos jeans y una camisa azul sin mangas con una tenis Puma. Su auto era un Mitsubishi verde, con líneas amarillas. Poco después un chico un poco más alto, su pelo era negro y también tenía su cabello sujeto por una coleta un poco más alta que su compañero, vestido de unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca sin mangas y con unos tenis Niké, y su auto, un llamativo Mazda negro con rayas y adornos plateados. Y al final, de los autos que iban al frente, los hermanos. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Eran demasiado parecidos y sus autos eran bastante llamativos..

El mayor, al parecer, venía en un hermoso Toyota rojo con líneas negras, que relucía con las luces. Vestía unos jeans algo deslavados, con una camisa de manga larga negra, haciendo contraste con sus extraños cabellos plateados y sus hermosos ojos dorados. Y traía unos casuales mocasines negros.

Y el menor, llamando la atención de Kagome, venía en un Mitsubishi blanco con llamas azules. Venía vestido de unos jeans algo ajustados, haciendo notar su bien desarrollado trasero. Una camisa, Lacoste, color azul claro y con unos Adidas azul marino.

-Wow…--murmuro Ayame viendo aljoven de la coleta alta.

-Doble Wow…--murmuro Sango viendo al chico de la coleta baja.

-Están guapísimos—dijo Rin mirando al hermano mayor de los Taisho.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo—siguió Kagome mirando al menor.

Al instante se sonrojaron y miraron para otras direcciones. No debían ser tan obvias. Volvieron a mirar, sólo por que sus contrincantes se les acercaban bastante amenazadores.

-Veo que no se fueron a esconder bajo las faldas de su mamaá¿verdad nenes?-

-¡Cálalte Naraku!—respondió InuYasha en un gruñido.

-Guarda silencio, InuYasha—dijo un chico menor, de cabello blanco y ojos grises.

-Tú no te metas, Hakudoshi—dijo Miroku mirando al joven.

-Basta, lo mejor sería arreglarlo todo como lo teníamos planeado.

-Tan sabio como siempre, Sesshoumaru—dijo un chico de trenza, recargado en uno de los vehículos.

-Bankotsu, creímos que te habías ido de la ciudad después de la vergonzosa derrota que obtuviste.

-No te metas, Kouga.

-Basta, mejor subamos a los autos y arreglemos todo de una buena vez.

-Me parece bien¿Cuál es el trayecto?-

-Dos vueltas a la manzana, sin tomar atajos.

-Me parece bien—decía InuYasha dando la vuelta, para dirigirse a su auto.

-Y cruzar por el puente Liberty—finalizó Naraku con una cínica sonrisa.

-Pero, el puente está en reparación.

-Y eso no es un problema¿Verdad, nenes?-

Lo miraron con desprecio, antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a sus autos.

-Entonces, iniciemos.

Todos despejaron el área de salida, los autos se acomodaron en la calle, mientras que la multitud comenzaba a alborotarse y animar a sus equipos. Las chicas, por su parte, hacían lo posible por tener una buena vista, y entonces vieron un hueco entre la gente de primera fila y no duraron en bajar.

-Ahora, necesitamos a alguien que nos dé el toque de salida—decía Naraku desde el auto.

Se metieron entre la gente, hasta quedar muy cerca de los autos, perfecto, tendrían toda la acción de cerca. Sin lugar a duda, eran los mejores lugares.

-Hey, nena, ven a acá para que les de el toque de salida a estos locos.

Levanto al mirada, debían de estar dementes, ella no iba a hacer eso.

-Vamos Kag, no siempre te piden eso—decía Ayame animando a su amiga.

-Pero, no, están locos.

-¡Nena, no tenemos todo el día!-

-Ve Kag, ándale—dijo Sango empujándola, provocando que quedara a la mitad de la pista.

-Como te odio…--murmuro parándose donde estaba el chico.

-Sólo diles que salgan, preciosa—dijo dándole un nalgada, antes de regresar a su lugar.

Cerró los ojos, antes de levantar las manos, comenzaba a odiar esos lugares. Mientras, dentro de los autos, los motores rugieron con ferocidad, y las llantas rechinaban por los frenos.

-¡Listos!-

Apretaron el volante, su mirada estaba puesta en la pista, aunque, de vez en cuando se desviaba a las bien contorneadas curvas de esa chica. Khe, nadie lo veían, no había forma de comprobar lo que hacía.

-¡Fuera!-

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

**Los deje en la mejor parte, sí, lo sé, soy muy mala. Bueno, me despido dejando los agradecimientos. **

**Gracias a:**

**Bishijo-smc...Izayoi-san**

**lorena...****MarEliBen**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	4. Carreras Callejeras 02

**Hola y perdón por la demora. He estado bastante ocupada con ciertas cosillas personales. Aquí está el capítulo, que espero que sea de su agrado. No me salió tan largo como esperaba. Pero bueno, aquí se los dejo.**

**-**

**-**

**Paso a Paso**

**-**

**-**

_**Ella, una joven que tenía el don del baile. Él, un engreído chico que creía ser mejor que todos. ¿Podrán vencer sus diferencias, para convertirse en los mejores?¿ O simplemente su orgullo será mayor y lucharan para triunfar por separado?**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-….- (Lo que dicen los personajes)**_

"_**-…-"(Lo que piensan los personajes)**_

…_**::::… (Separación)**_

_**(…) (Jeje, anotaciones o aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, sino a la genial y única Rumiko Takahashi. Aunque últimamente he estado planeando un secuestro en contra de esos dos hermanos ;3**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Cáp. 04: Carreras Callejeras 02**

Los motores rugieron con ferocidad, antes de que las llantas rechinaran por la gran velocidad que sus conductores pusieron, arrancando uno tras otro, pasando a una temblorosa chica, que en su vida había estado en una carrera y mucho menos en medio de la pista, justo cuando ocho veloces autos la pasaban de largo.

-No vuelvo a venir a una cosa de estas—decía volteando hacia donde se habían perdido lo autos. Sólo una leve nube de polvo y aroma a caucho quemado fue lo que quedó de ellos.

-Ahora, sólo hay que esperar.

Entre el barullo de la gente, se escuchaba un sonido anormal. Como si los autos estuvieran corriendo muy cerca de ellos. Algo confundidas, se acercaron, viendo como algunos de los chicos tenían celulares donde por medio de un video, se podía trasmitir la carrera. ¿Cómo? Pues varios amigos suyos estaban repartidos por todo el trayecto, grabando lo que pasaba en la pista.

-Oh…

-¡InuYasha va a la cabeza!—gritaba uno.

-¡Naraku está por alcanzarlo!-exclamaba otro.

-¡Lo rebasó, lo rebasó!—gritaba uno colérico.

**(En la Pista)**

Estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro, si no fueran conductores experimentados, podrían perder el control, sobretodo con la velocidad que en esos momentos traían. Gruñó, mirando ese auto negro frente a él, por nada del mundo perdería. Miró un pequeño botón rojo en la esquina superior derecha del volante. No, aún no.

-Naraku, quítate…--susurraba metiendo el acelerador, rebasándolo por la izquierda.

-Jeje, veamos que tan bueno eres en al siguiente parte del trayecto—decía dando una vuelta cerrada, entrando por un estrecho callejón, siguiendo al joven Taisho.

-Esto se está poniendo extraño—susurraba Miroku, sin quitar la vista de la calle.

-Naraku planea algo—decía Sesshoumaru, activando su intercomunicador--¿InuYasha?-

-¿Qué demonios quieres?—respondió de mala gana.

-Esto no me cuadra, debe de ser una trampa—decía seriamente.

-Dime algo que no sepa—respondió girando el volante.

-¿Hacia donde vamos?—preguntaba Kouga, viendo que sólo entraban en callejones.

-Creo que lo imagino…--susurró InuYasha viendo ya el final.

**(En la Calle)**

-Esto esta raro…

Volteo a ver a uno de los que tenían los celulares, parecía preocupado y desconcertado. Al instante miro a los demás, el mismo semblante. Se acercaron con lentitud, intentando saber que demonios estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Algo anda mal?-

-Sí, el trayecto.

-¿Qué pasa con ello?—preguntaba Sango mirando el aparato.

-No deberían ir por allí, el puente esta fuera de servicio.

-¿Qué?—preguntaron las chicas temerosas.

-¡Demonios!—exclamó mirando con suma atención el celular--¡Están por llegar, no hay salida, van a saltar!-

Y el mundo se les fue encima, el color de sus rostros se esfumo y un leve temblor las azotó. Iba saltar, un puente descompuesto, una distancia de más de diez metros. Abajo, un río poco profundo, y por lo tanto, sería pérdida total del vehículo y del conductor.

**(En la Pista)**

En cuanto vieron esa luz, comenzaron a bajar la velocidad, su instinto se los indicaba. Una caída segura; un puente levantado, dejando una distancia de unos ocho o diez metros antes de tocarse ambas partes. Todos se detuvieron, haciendo chillar sus neumáticos.

-¡Pero que demonios…?-

-Prueba final niños bonitos—decía Naraku desde su auto--¡Nos veremos en la meta!—gritaba acelerando, yendo en sentido contrario, deteniéndose a una buena distancia, antes de volver a tomar velocidad y encaminarse hacia el puente levantado.

-¡Está loco!-

-¡Se matara!-

A gran velocidad, el auto fue subiendo, hasta que las llantas no tocaron el pavimento, volando por así decirlo, antes de caer con algo de violencia del otro lado, haciendo un fuerte estruendo. Toda la parte de adelante del auto estaba pulverizada, pero no por eso se detuvo.

-¿Qué se cree ese estúpido?—decía InuYasha mirando hacia el otro lado, donde el auto estaba estacionado.

-Dense por vencidos—susurraba Naraku, antes de arrancar y entrar en algún callejón.

-Khe, ni crea que lo dejaré ir.

El rugido del auto llamó la atención de todos, volteando hacia donde segundos antes se debería de encontrar el auto del joven Taisho. Un chirrido de llantas al chocar con el pavimento, una sombra blanca pasando a gran velocidad, y los gritos furiosos de Sesshoumaru fue todo lo que se vio y escuchó.

-¡InuYasha, eres un idiota!—gritaba al ver como el auto se precipitaba hacia la separación del puente.

Y al igual que el auto de Naraku, cayó del otro lado, haciéndole algunas raspaduras, parte de los faros estaban destrozados, pero ningún daño grabe. Se detuvo, antes de mirar a su equipo, ellos no se atreverían a hacer una locura como esa, así que todo dependía de él. Giró el volante, haciendo que el auto quedara en posición, antes de arrancar y seguir a Naraku.

-Suerte, InuYasha…--decía Sesshoumaru viendo como el auto se perdía--¡Vamos, hay que buscar otro camino!—dijo por la radio, haciendo que todos sus compañeros lo siguieran.

**(En la Calle)**

-¡Oh por Dios, eso fue increíble!—gritaba uno de los chicos, sin creer lo que acababan de ver gracias a los celulares.

-¡No hay duda de que son los mejores!-

-¡Ya vienen!—exclamó uno, desde la azotea de un edificio.

Su corazón latió nuevamente, ese chico era un idiota desconsiderado, Casio le hace sufrir un ataque. Bueno, aunque, no tenia por que culparlo, ni siquiera se conocían; ¡Pero de todas maneras¡Estaban dementes al hacer ese tipo de cosas¡Ponían en peligro sus vidas!

Corrieron hacia las gradas, buscando la mirada los autos; venían a la par, uno se adelantaba y al instante el otro lo alcanzaba. No dudaba ni un minuto de que esa carrera fuera a finalizar en un rotundo empate.

**(En la Pista)**

-Ya casi…--susurraba el chico, mirando la bola de gente reunida. Sonrió de forma triunfal, posando su mano cerca del pequeño botón rojo—Estas perdido, Naraku—decía oprimiéndolo.

Una válvula se activo, haciendo que el Nitrógeno pasara por los conductos, afectando la velocidad. Un fuerte jalón, su cuerpo se pegó al asiento con mucha más fuerza, y sujetaba el volante con algo de nerviosismo. Hacía mucho que no usaba el Nitro, pero siempre que lo hacía, salía victorioso.

El auto de Naraku, la meta, lo estaba rebasando…Ya casi, escuchaba los gritos de todos esos jóvenes fanáticos de la adrenalina que las carreras callejeras poseían. Al frente, un par de ojos cafés mirándolo. Oh sí, la iba a sorprender. La línea blanca, y….

Ambos autos pasaron a gran velocidad, haciendo correr a muchos que estaban bastante cerca de la pista. Sacaban un poco de humo, estaban dañados pro el golpe, pero a pesar de eso, seguían luciendo como unos de los mejores de la ciudad. Un estrepitoso ruido, los demás autos ya venían, aunque solo la mitad de los que iniciaron.

-¿Y bien?—preguntó Naraku saliendo del vehículo.

-¡Taisho InuYasha, es el vencedor!—decía un chico, mirando la fotografía automática que se había activado en el momento en el cual alguno de los autos toco el láser que estaba sobre la línea de meta.

-¡En tu cara!—exclamó victorioso, recargándose en el caliente cofre de su auto con, su ahora y característica, arrogante sonrisa.

Con la mirada busco ese par de ojos chocolates, pero esta vez, no los pudo encontrar. Se habían esfumado para su mala suerte, pero aún tenía ese recuerdo de ella parada frente a la pista, dando el grito de salida. Sip, la iba a encontrar aunque eso dependiera poner de cabeza toda la ciudad. Aunque, no sería algo difícil, sabiendo que su padre era uno de los hombres más poderosos.

_-Nadie escapa de InuYasha Taisho, nadie—_pensaba decidido.

…_**::::…**_…_**::::…**_…_**::::…**_

-¡Fue fabuloso!-

-Sí Ayame, fue increíble.

Caminaban por una de las calles, ya algo lejos del almacén. Habían perdido demasiado tiempo en la carrera, bueno, demasiado para el gusto de Kagome. Sus amigas, por su parte, no dejaban de hablar sobre que tan buena fue la carrera y que tan buenos estaban los conductores.

-Y ese chico¡Oh! Estaba guapísimo—decía Ayame casi saltando al recordarlo.

-¿Cuál de todos?-

-El de coleta alta, de pelo negro—respondió mirando a sus amigas.

-¡Huy!, yo opino que estaba mejor el otro, sus ojos azules…--decía de forma soñadora, juntando sus manos.

-Sango, que gustos—decía Rin levantando el rostro, de forma digna.

-Haber Rin, a ti ¿quien te gustó?—preguntaba Ayame dándole un codazo a su amiga.

-Mmm, pues—decía como buscando alguna iluminación en el cielo—No les voy a decir—finalizó guiñándoles un ojo.

-¡Yo digo que fue el mayor de los Taisho!-

-Rin, te gustan los maduros y serios ¡Yiack!—decía Sango fingiendo e intentando no soltarse a reir.

- Pero he de admitir, que ese hombre está para comérselo—decía Ayame con una mirada iluminada.

-Chicas, vamos, hay que ensayar.

-Kag, no pasas desapercibida, cuando InuYasha ganó, escuché ese grito por parte tuya ¿eh?—decía Sango sonriente—Daría toda mi colección de discos, a que a ti te gusto InuYasha Taisho.

-Bueno¿Y cuando me los entregarías, nena?—decía Kagome mirándola sonriente. Je, se acababa de ganar una hermosa colección de discos.

-¡Oye!—exclamó algo asustada, no esperó que ella lo admitiera--¡Era una broma!-

Una carcajada grupal, estaban bastante felices. Cosa que no había sucedido desde que habían entrado al concurso. Eso era, ellas bailaban por diversión, no por ganar. Pero, a pesar de eso, ellas deseaban salir victoriosas, pues gracias a ello, haría realidad su mayor sueño.

-¡Listas!—gritaba Kagome poniendo el CD.

Y la música comenzó. Movimientos coordinados, sonrisas sinceras en sus rostros. Se divertían. Una sombra se alejó del lugar, subiendo al lujoso auto. Por algo las había escogido. Ellas eran de las pocas que bailaban por pasión, no por el premio o el viaje. Y eso era exactamente lo que sus hijos necesitaban, unas parejas que les enseñaran el verdadero significado de la palabra bailar.

-La verdadera competencia, apenas ha iniciado—susurró la mujer, viendo por última vez el establecimiento, donde las chicas seguían practicando.

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

**Finito, aquí dejaré los agradecimientos:**

**bishojo-scm----Izayoi-san**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba---MarEliBen**

**¡¡¡Gracias!!!**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**((((REVIEWS))))**


	5. Pégate

**Je, sí ya lo sé. Me tardé. Consideren. Como ya lo he dicho antes, ya estoy en la escuela, y las tareas me absorben. Pero bueno, esta creo que es la más larga. Y la que hasta ahora más me ha gustado. Me despido de momento, los veré abajo...¡Disfruten la continuación!...**

**-**

**-**

**Paso a Paso**

**-**

**-**

_**Ella, una joven que tenía el don del baile. Él, un engreído chico que creía ser mejor que todos. ¿Podrán vencer sus diferencias, para convertirse en los mejores?¿ O simplemente su orgullo será mayor y lucharan para triunfar por separado?**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-….- (Lo que dicen los personajes)**_

"_**-…-"(Lo que piensan los personajes)**_

…_**::::… (Separación)**_

_**(…) (Jeje, anotaciones o aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, sino a la genial y única Rumiko Takahashi. Aunque últimamente he estado planeando un secuestro en contra de esos dos hermanos ;3**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Cáp.**** 05: Pégate**

Los días se volvieron meses y así la competencia estaba mucho más próxima de lo que esperaban. Sus coreografías aún no eran perfectas, bueno, según el criterio de su exigente líder. Pero tenían una opción perfecta para presentarlas y mostrarles a sus enemigos que ellas eran de temer. Sí, lo recordaban perfectamente. El día en el que la señora Izayoi vino a traerles un aviso respecto a la competencia.

_-Buenas tardes, señoritas—decía la mujer entrando, vestida con sus ya comunes conjuntos de falda y saco. Desde hace un mes había estado utilizando el mismo tipo de ropa. Tal vez por los continuos viajes para el concurso—Noticias de última hora._

_Al instante apagaron la grabadora y se acercaron a la mujer, que traía algunos papeles, folders y bolsas. Se sentó en una silla y entre sus cosas sacó un sobre azul con un sello rojo. Kagome lo tomó y miró con atención el adorno del sello. "Taisho". Con cuidado fue abriéndolo, encontrando una invitación, con cuatro pases de entrada a uno de los bares más famosos de la ciudad. Sus ojos la delataron ante sus amigas._

_-¡Oh por Dios!—chilló llevándose una mano a la boca, mientras sus amigas leían y releían la carta—Señora Izayoi…--murmuró intentando que explicara._

_-Je, es una invitación para la pre-presentación, sean puntuales por favor—decía sonriendo—No vayan a faltar, ahí conocerán a todos los competidores y podrán evaluar sus habilidades._

_-¡Gracias!—gritaron todas, lanzándose hacia la mujer, dándole un cálido abrazo--¿Y cuándo es?—decía Sango buscando la fecha._

_-Mañana en la noche._

_Hay no…_

¡Maldita sea! Debía de estar perfecto, impresionar a todos. Sus cuerpos ya resentían tanto entrenamiento, pero ella se negaba a dejar todo para descansar, no, debía de ser espectacular. Dio un último giro y cayó de rodillas, respirando con suma dificultad. Miró a sus compañeras, todas estaban igual. Escuchó como la puerta era abierta y una figura masculina aparecía frente a ellas.

-Si siguen así, no tendrán fuerzas para hoy en la noche.

-Houjo—murmuró la joven mirándolo con asombro, pero si él estaba en…y ahora estaba¿allí?--¿Cuándo…?-

-Je, cuando te vi en la televisión para el concurso¿cómo has estado?—preguntó acercándose—Sango, Rin, Ayame, cuanto tiempo-decía sonriendo cordialmente.

-¡Hola Houjo!—respondieron al unísono, notablemente cansadas.

-Bueno, haber, cuéntame—decía sentándose.

-Pero, pero, pero…

-Vamos nena¿acaso ya no me tienes confianza?—preguntaba levantando una ceja, mirando a la joven con una sonrisa.

Sonrió de manera traviesa antes de lanzarse a los brazos de ese joven y plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Sus amigas sonrieron ante su reacción, levantándose para ir a tomar un poco de agua fresca.

-Eres un completo tonto¿por qué no avisaste que vendrías?-

-Mmmm…sorpresa¿te gusta la palabra?—decía mirándola.

-Je, eres incorregible.

-Pero como me quieres por eso.

-Mentiroso—respondió a la defensiva.

-Admitelo—decía abrazándola—Admite que me quieres.

-No-

-Oh, por favor…--rogaba.

-No lo haré, me molesta que no avisaras, pudimos hacerte una bienvenida—regañaba mirándolo a la cara.

-Demonios¿en qué idioma te lo digo?—decía poniendo los ojos en blanco—Fue una sorpresa.

-Mi madre se infartara—decía fingiendo temor.

-Hmp, mi tía siempre ha sido una exagerada—contestó en una suspiro ahogado. Sí, su primo no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo uno de los bromistas más tiernos que jamás había visto. Y no lo iba a admitir nunca, pero como lo quería por eso.

* * *

-¡Kagome!—gritaba su madre desde la sala--¡Se te hace tarde!- 

-¡Voy!—respondió dándose una última mirada en el espejo. Bueno, al menos debería de verse muy presentable, pero no olvidándose de que era una adolescente. Optó por una mini falda negra, con una blusa blanca de manga larga y para darle un toque "formal" una corbata negra. Unas botas de piel negras y su cabello recogido en una coleta. Perfecto.

-Tía, va a llegar tarde—decía el joven mirando el televisor.

-¡Kagome!—gritó nuevamente la mujer, exasperándose por la reciente impuntualidad de su hija.

-Ya voy, ya voy—decía bajando las escaleras—Bien, lista, Houjo, vámonos—ordenó tomando su bolso y echando todo lo que podía, incluido el CD. Se despidió de su madre, y sujetó a su primo del brazo, para jalarlo hacia la puerta, donde el taxi ya los esperaba. Se metió, seguida de su primo.

-Al A&W, por favor—pidió recargándose en el asiento.

-En seguida—respondió el hombre, poniendo el motor en marcha.

-¿Por qué me pediste que te acompañara?—preguntaba el joven, mirando como su prima terminaba de ponerse brillo labial—Podías ir sola, además no me gustan esos lugares.

-Sí, pero es tu castigo por haber llegado así—respondió guardando el brillo.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerme entrar, eh?-

-¿Quién dijo que entrarías?—preguntó perversamente

-Oh no—murmuró mirando a su prima con su asombro—No me digas que trajiste y ni siquiera podré entrar para verte bailar.

-Mmm, no lo sé, lo pensaré de aquí a que lleguemos al antro.

-Eres muy cruel—decía inflando sus mejillas. Como odiaba cuando se ponía así, vengativa y burlona. Siempre el que salía perdiendo era él.

* * *

-Al fin, creíamos que no vendrías—decía Sango sonriendo, esperándola entre la muchedumbre de gente que ya se había amontonado en la entrada del establecimiento—Hola Houjo—añadió mirando al chico. 

-¿Y las demás?-

-Dentro, chocando todo—decía notablemente feliz--¡Todo está increíble!-

-Bueno, señoritas, como mi prima es tan mala y no me dejará entrar, creo que me iré aquí cerca de tomarme un café—decía dándose la vuelta—Si algo pasa, llámame al celular.

-Sí, Houjo—respondió sonriente.

Y se perdió de su mirada. Ambas se miraron y abrazaron, antes de caminar hacia la fila principal, donde un hombre de gran tamaño, robusto y con lentes custodiaba la entrada. Sacaron sus pases y se los entregaron.

-Bienvenidas—fue todo lo que dijo, quitando la pequeña cadenilla que dividía la puerta del exterior. Con una sonrisa, respirando hondo, preparándose para el cambio de ambiente que ya les esperaba.

Luces de colores, humo artificial, música a todo volumen, un grupo bailando en el escenario principal y muchos, bastantes jóvenes sentados o parados en la barra de bebida. Abrieron su boca ante la gran cantidad de gente. ¿Acaso todos eran competidores? Dios, ojala no fueran tan buenos. Distinguieron a sus amigas sentadas en una mesilla y se acercaron, abriéndose paso entre tanta gente.

-Impuntual, como siempre—decía Rin haciéndose a un lado, para así compartir el asiento con Kagome--¿Trajiste el CD cierto?-

-Como olvidarlo—respondió mostrándoselo.

-Bueno, por lo que hemos visto hasta ahora—decía Ayame mirando al grupo que hacía una pequeña presentación—Todos son excelentes, por algo es un concurso de talla nacional.

-¿Alguna señal de la señora Izayoi?—preguntó Kagome buscando a la mujer.

-Sí y no—respondió Rin—Ha entrado y salido, como esperando a que llegue alguien.

-¿Alguna idea?-

-No-

* * *

Un par de Hummers negras se detuvieron en la entrada. Automáticamente todas las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia los imponentes vehículos blindados. Las puertas se abrieron y unos jóvenes bajaron de ellas. No necesitaron mostrar los pases, el hombre los dejó pasar sin problemas. Acababan de llegar los campeones nacionales en el área masculina. Y por Dios que este año posiblemente también se llevarán la victoria.

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Un viento frío se coló en la habitación. No veían bien, pues todas las personas estaban rodeando la entrada, impidiendo el paso. Una voz resonó en el antro, haciendo a todos los presentes voltear hacia el escenario, donde la principal organizadora estaba parada, con un micrófono en mano. 

-Sean todos bienvenidos al pre-presentación—decía mirando a todos—Estoy conciente de que todos se mueren por presentar sus coreografías, pero¿de verdad quieren mostrar sus habilidades?—preguntó con una sonrisa—Puede que al ver el nivel de los demás, quieran arrepentirse.

Un murmullo se produjo en el lugar.

-Creo que lo mejor, sería que conocieran a sus contrincantes de la mejor manera—decía sonriendo, haciéndole una señal al DJ--¡Bailando sólo por divertirse!-

Y la música comenzó a sonar, provocando una reacción en cadena hacia todos los competidores, que al instante se lanzaron a la pista a mostrar lo que sabían. Muchos individualmente, otros en grupos. Querían mostrar que eran los mejores.

-Yo voy a bailar¿vienen?-

-Sí—respondió Sango ya quitándose la chaqueta.

-Claro—dijo Ayame dejando el vaso en la mesa--¿Kag?-

-No, en un momento las alcanzo, quiero calificar las habilidades.

-De acuerdo, como tú digas.

Bajaron por la escalinata, entrando en la pista. Todos se veían tan seguros, coordinados, concentrados. Demonios, eran unos verdaderos profesionales. Ya estaba dudando¿de verdad estaban listas para algo así? Se levantó, iría por una piña colada para relajarse y pensar. El pasillo se hallaba algo vacío, pues todos estaban en la amplia pista. Se sentó en el banco, ignorando la presencia de esos jóvenes que tomaban una cerveza.

-Una piña colada—pidió al bar-teender

-Por lo que veo, tú jamás has tenido una verdadera resaca—decía un joven tomando un sorbo de su copa de vodka.

-¿Cómo has dicho?—preguntó mirándolo de reojo--¿Y tú quién eres para empezar?-

-Mmmm, alguien que de momento no importa—decía mirándola, clavando esos orbes dorados en sus pupilas cafés—Pero contestará su pregunta si baila con su servidor.

¡Oh Dios mío! Esos ojos, ese cabello, el gran parecido…Era InuYasha Taisho, el hijo de la señora Izayoi. Dioses, no podía creer que tan pequeño era el mundo. Notó que su bebida ya había sido servida. Y tragó un poco de saliva.

-Y bien nena¿vienes?-

¿Y por qué no? Sólo una pieza, le demostraría quien era, además, dudaba mucho que supiera bailar algo avanzado. Posiblemente era el típico niño rico, que se divertía de lo lindo con los juguetitos motorizados que papi le regalaba. Sonrió, antes de bajar de un salto de la banca y encaminarse a la pista.

-¿Vienes, nene?—preguntó sonriendo provocativamente.

Ju, no sabía con quien se había metido.

En cuanto entraron a la pista, las miradas fueron hacia ellos. Cosa que la chica no entendía muy bien. Posiblemente por ser el hijo de la organizadora. La música cambió, volviéndose un poco más rápida, candente, sensual…

La tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, tomando por sorpresa a la chica, quien se quedó paralizada en los brazos de ese chico totalmente desconocido para ella.

-Veamos que sabes, lindura…

_**Le lo lai, ay le lo le lo  
Yo vengo con cosa buena para mi pueblo  
Traigo amor, traigo ese suero  
Que alegra los corazones del mundo entero  
Pa'l dolor, pa'l mal de amores  
Nada como el repique de mis tambores  
Que q'hay tirarse a la calle dejando atrás los problemas  
¡Que como decía mi madre, bailando todo se arregla!**_

Lo sujetó del pecho, impulsándose para separarse y así comenzar a bailar. Oh sí, todo quedaría arreglado en la pista. Le enseñaría a ese tonto a no meterse con alguien a quien no puede igualar. Comenzó a moverse sensualmente frente a él, tentándolo con cada movimiento. Él por su parte sólo la miró, y sonrió. Ella tenía algo, que le provocaba a bailar no para ganar. La sujetó por la cintura, volviendo a pegarla contra él, pero esta vez, ella no se negó.

_**Pégate un poco mas, pegado a los tambores  
Olvida los temores, que el tiempo se nos va  
(mujer)  
Pégate un poco mas, y mueve esas caderas  
Mamita cosa buena, que a mi me pone mal  
(ay Dios!)**_

¡Maldita mujer, como se movía! Pero no por eso ella ganaría en su pequeña competencia. Cuando ella se separó lo suficiente, comenzó a hacer de lo suyo, no se iba a dejar intimidar por una mocosa que posiblemente consiguió un pase gracias a un conocido. Notó como ella hacía cada vez más lentos sus movimientos, provocando ciertas reacciones "involuntarias" por parte de su cuerpo.

_**Mueve tus caderas muchacha morena  
Báilame ese ritmo con sabor a pena  
Ay, una pesetita pa'esa vellonera  
Para que te olvides de todas tu penas  
Y esta noche quiero ¡Más!  
Y esta noche quiero fiesta  
Hoy no abra mal que por bien no venga  
Unamos los corazones, hoy todos somos multicolores**_

No lo mires directamente, no lo mires directamente…Dioses, si parecía un stripper. Se movía tan sexy y su cuerpo tan escultural, bronceado y…y…sensual. Ya se movía por puro instinto, por seguir la pista, por que su mente ya estaba divagando en pensamientos algo insanos. Sintió como poco a poco se pegaba a su cuerpo. No…había caído en su hechizo. ¡Pero al diablo con eso! Ese chico la estaba volviendo loca.

_**Pégate un poco mas, pegado a los tambores  
Olvida los temores, que el tiempo se nos va  
(mujer)  
Pégate un poco mas, y mueve esas caderas  
Mamita cosa buena, que a mi me pone mal  
(ay Dios!)**_

¿Por qué se movía así?... ¡Era tan erótico!... ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía y ya estaba bailando demasiado pegada a su cuerpo!... ¡Excesivamente pegada!... ¡Si en pocas palabras se estaba casi restregando contra él!... ¡Y para colmo le fascinaba! … Unas manos la sujetan por la cadera. ¿Acaso hay una forma de hacer esa situación más comprometedora y provocativa?

A lo lejos, una mujer ve con bastante asombro la situación. Jamás creyó que su hijo fuera tan social con un competidor. Tanto como para bailar como pareja, no para demostrar su poderío, sino para disfrutar del baile y de la canción. Ellos, hacían bonita pareja.

_**Y que venga el coro, que venga  
Con todo el amor, que venga  
Para nuestros niños, que venga  
Que venga la paz, que venga**_

_**-  
Que vengan todos, que vengan  
Ha bailar mi plena, que vengan  
Ahi bien pegaditos, que vengan  
Con mucho cariñito, que vengan**_

Se sentía observada por todos. ¿Acaso se estaban sobrepasando con el baile? Sí, eso debía de ser, por que todas las parejas, grupos y solitarios que estaban alrededor, se les quedaban mirando por segundos. Demonios, tal vez no debió de meterse con el hijo de esa mujer. ¿Y si tenía novia? Un dolor le golpeó el corazón.

_**Y que vengan ríos de bondad, a todos los pueblos de la tierra  
Que no nos podemos olvidar  
Que el amor puro libera y la mentira envenena  
¡Que como decía mi madre, bailando todo se arregla!**_

Intentó separarse, y alejarse de ese chico, pero una firme mano la sujetó por un brazo, obligándola a quedarse en donde estaba. Lo miró, admirando ese par de soles que se clavaban dentro de ella, provocándole escalofríos. Sintió como era jalada hacia él, quedando nuevamente muy cerca de él.

-Baila conmigo…

-Yo, pero, tú…

-Shhh, no hables, disfruta—decía haciendo que la chica girara sobre su eje, mientras que él la sostenía de una mano, provocando que la chica se derritiera poco a poco bajo su tacto.

_**Pégate un poco mas, pegado a los tambores  
Olvida los temores, que el tiempo se nos va  
(mujer)  
Pégate un poco mas, y mueve esas caderas  
Mamita cosa buena, que a mi me pone mal  
(ay)**_

Oh, hacía demasiado calor y ese chico no estaba ayudando en nada a refrescar el lugar. Estaba por terminar la canción y ella estaba más ida que nunca. Se giró para verlo de frente, memorizando cada cosa. Lo vería en la competencia, eso era seguro. Se estiró un poco, sin dejar de bailar, hasta lograr plantarle un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

_**Un suero... mi pueblo  
(¡ay si!)  
Cosa buena para quien quiera  
¡La noche entera!**_

Murió, definitivamente murió en el momento en el que esos pequeños labios hicieron contacto con su mejilla. Terminó la canción y él se quedó prendado a tan inocente y delicado acto. La vio alejarse de él, reuniéndose con sus compañeras que la veían con una cara de picardía. Suspiro, antes de sonreír. Como había dicho antes, él todo lo que deseaba, lo obtenía. Y esa chica sería su próximo reto.

-InuYasha, hijo…

Volteó, encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de su madre. De seguro había visto todo el show que él había armado junto a su nueva "amiga". Tragó un poco de saliva, ya listo para cualquier pregunta.

-Tú y los demás suban al escenario.

-¿¡Qué cosa!?—Exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás--¿¡Pero por qué!?-

-Je, son los campeones, creo que sería lo más prudente presentarse ante todos.

-Como si no nos conocieran—respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Sube—ordenó—Ya te esperan—añadió mirando a su otro hijo y amigos ya subiendo.

-Bien, pero me deberás una grande madre.

-Oh, si supieras—decía viéndolo partir—Tú eres el que me debe una, casanova.

* * *

-¡Se están divirtiendo!—exclamó el DJ desde arriba. 

Una ovación fue la respuesta.

-¿Y bien?—preguntaba notablemente ansiosa la pelirroja—Cuenta, ese chico¿quién era?-

-InuYasha Taisho, el hijo de la señora Izayoi—respondía Rin, haciendo memoria—Eres una maldita suertuda.

-¡Celosas!—exclamó Sango feliz por su amiga, que tenía la vista puesta en el escenario y sus ojos se abrían cada vez más--¿Kag?-

-Dioses, es él…--murmuró haciendo que todas voltearan.

-¡Veo que estos jóvenes han captado toda su atención!—decía el DJ--¡Algunos ya han de saber quienes son, cierto!-

Varios gritos sonaron, pero no entendían muy bien.

-¡No son sólo los hijos de la organizadora!-

¿Eh?... ¿Entonces, qué más eran esos chicos? Levantó una ceja, y puso más atención.

-¡Sí…!—gritaba--¡Ellos han sido los dueños del trofeo por más de cuatro años!-

Un silencio sepulcral…

-¡Con ustedes…!—gritó--¡"**Kuroi Kijutsu"**!-

No era verdad¡Era una vil mentira!

-¡Para los nuevos, les presentaré a estos chicos…!—exclamaba--¡Miroku Soewa, Kouga Kitsue, Sesshoumaru Taisho y el capitán del equipo, InuYasha Taisho…!-

Y el mundo se abrió bajo la mesa. No, los conductores de esos autos, los más difíciles de la competencia, esos chicos que las cautivaron. ¡No podía ser verdad! Kagome parpadeó al darse cuenta de algo. Madre mía, había bailando de una forma demasiado sensual con el líder del equipo y...¡Maldición!…. ¡le había dado un beso!

-

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

**JO JO JO ¡No me pueden matar!...¡Poseo inmunidad!...Sí, aja, bueno, ignorando lo antes puesto, pasaré a los agradecimientos.**

**-**

**Izayoi-san...jkj... Tsukino Chiba**

**-**

**¡Gracias!**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**-**

**¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!**


End file.
